


DV AV : Domestic Violence  Adult Video - Prologue Chapter: S.igns O.f S.omething

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Apartment, Boys' Love, College AU, DV AV, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: A stand-alone introductory chapter to the yet-to-be published DV AV, a mature KilluGon fanfic.College-age Gon gets home late from Guys' Night with his friends. Killua is there, waiting for him in a way that Gon isn't too happy about.





	DV AV : Domestic Violence  Adult Video - Prologue Chapter: S.igns O.f S.omething

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! DV AV is my most beloved unwritten fanfic. I have all the chapter summaries plotted out, so all I have to do is write the actual content. But, it's pretty heavy stuff, so I decided to ease myself in with a introduction like this. Might be a little uncomfortable for people who have been in abusive relationships. Please enjoy if you are up to some college KilluGon though!

DV AV : Domestic Violence Adult Video

Prologue Chapter: Signs of Something

“Thanks again for hosting the party, Hanzo!” Pokkle called up from the bottom of the staircase. Smiling widely next to him was Gon, waving both his arms in an exuberant farewell. 

“Anytime!” the bald man hollered back, giving a two-fingered salute with a gaming controller still in his hand. From inside the apartment, there came a handful of groans and a single cheer. Looked like the current round had ended with Matthew’s win again. 

The short and portly Nicholas popped halfway through the doorway, “Hanzo, get your ass back in here! The new bracket is starting and you’re in the first round!”

“I’ll be there in a sec. Be careful on your way home, you two!” Hanzo grinned at the pair down below before a hasty hand dragged him back into the room and the door slammed shut.

“We will!” Gon replied as he put his hands in the pockets of his green windbreaker. He knew that the Azian man definitely hadn’t heard him, but that was okay. 

Pokkle turned to his comrade and gave a small nod. This prompted the pair to begin walking towards the supermarket where the turban-wearing teen’s car was parked. They shared some small talk on the way, which Pokkle started. “Hanzo’s apartment sure gets hot and gross with all of us packed in there, huh?”

“Yeah. But it’s always like that on Guys’ Night, so I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Being enveloped by the strong aroma of pepperoni pizza, warm beer, and sweaty males while playing video games was something Gon enjoyed once or twice a month. It made him feel like he wasn’t becoming an adult just yet.

“I totally agree,” Pokkle held up a thumbs up. “Ponzu just doesn’t get the appeal.” Not that girls, especially girlfriends, were invited to Guys’ Night though. 

“How is Ponzu doing? You have to go back early because she’s been at home sick, right?”

“She’s almost better, thanks. She says that Bisky’s friend’s honey-herbal tea has been working miracles.”

“That’s good. Tell her that I missed having her in English 204 with me today. Ah, I forgot to ask Nicholas to email her a copy of his lecture notes, since he types them.” Gon took out his smartphone and wrote himself a memo. Pokkle caught sight of the image the younger boy had as his lock screen before the phone went back into the jacket pocket. 

“So, uh, how is your boyfriend doing?” 

“Killua? He’s doing fine.”

“Was he busy tonight or…” Pokkle trailed off and scratched the back of his turban awkwardly. It wasn’t because of him, was it? 

On the first and only time the white-haired rich kid had come to Guys’ Night, Killua had been what could only be described as a total asshole. Throughout the two hours he had spent in Hanzo’s apartment, Killua had complained, grumbled, and unfairly judged everyone there. It all came to a head when he refused to play against Pokkle during the tournament finals because his orange-haired adversary “wasn’t worth the effort.'' In order to protect his pride, the turbaned teen had thrown out the first punch.

After a short physical altercation, that Hanzo and Gon had to step in to stop, Killua had stormed out, vowing to never go to any of Gon’s stupid meetup evenings ever again. The spiky-haired teen had apologized profusely to his friends, convinced that Killua was just nervous and promising it would go a lot better next time. It had been two months since then.

Gon bit his lip before he tried to rid his friend’s guilt with the honest truth. “It’s not your fault, Pokkle. Like Ponzu, Killua just doesn’t get the appeal of Guys’ Night. He’d rather read a book or play video games alone than be in a cramped place surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn’t know.” That last sentence was almost a direct quote. Killua didn’t go to Hunter Community College with the rest of them. He attended the private university on the west end of town. So, Gon imagined that his introverted boyfriend had been uncomfortable with the boisterous crew that was so different from his more refined crowd. 

“He doesn’t know us because he didn’t even try before calling us dumb and useless,” Pokkle grumbled into the collar of his turtleneck as he glared down at the sidewalk.

Gon sweatdropped. “Sorry. I seriously didn’t know he’d act like that…” Though it had been three months since they had become an official couple, the Zoldyck still held a bunch of mysteries that had yet to be uncovered. The black-haired teen had been enjoying learning new things about his lover the past two weeks they had been living together. Not that he had told the group about that tonight.

“Well, here we are,” the older student stated as they entered the supermarket parking lot, “Are you sure you don’t want a ride to your place?” 

“No, I’m good,” Gon shook his head, having planned from the start to enjoy the night air on the way home. Hanzo’s apartment was a lot closer to Killua’s apartment than Gon’s had been. Also, he wanted to buy a few things before heading home for the night. 

The pair voiced their final farewells to each other and went their separate ways. As Pokkle pulled out of the lot, Gon waved with both arms once again. As soon as the car was out of sight, he popped into the store to buy the things he needed. Always the quick shopper due to Aunt Mito’s upbringing, he was back outside in under five minutes. He texted Killua that he’d get back around 9:30 before putting his phone away and zipping up the pocket. A bright smile on his visage, Gon started up a brisk jog, eager to return to his lover for the night.

\--

“Killua, I’m hooome~” Gon sang quietly as he entered Apartment 405. Closing the door behind him, he scanned the dim living room. From what he could tell, the flat screen TV was the only thing currently active. Even as the spiky-haired teen hung his key lanyard on the coat hook and unzipped his windbreaker, a head failed to pop up from behind the leather couch. Had Killua fallen asleep while waiting?

“Ah, finally,” came a mumble to the right. Gon turned to see his boyfriend walk out of the small kitchen space, dressed only in a pair of checkered pajama pants. Stopping to lean against the wall, the white-haired teen scratched at his toned abs lazily with one hand while taking a sip from a glass of water held in the other. Even with such relaxed actions, Killua was oozing sex appeal.

“S-sorry I’m a little later than I said I would be this morning,” Gon stuttered, trying to hold back his blush by looking away, “We played a new party game before we did our usual two tournaments. You would have liked it, I think.” 

“I’m sure,” came an emotionless response as the owner of the apartment downed what was left in his cup. He didn’t want to explain to Gon yet again how much he wasn’t interested in going to Guys' Night. There was nothing fun or enjoyable about that chaotic group of high testosterone and hygiene issues. But, Killua wasn’t opposed to his beloved going out and having a good time in that type of environment.

“Are you sleepy?” Gon asked, stepping up the back of the sofa to set down his plastic bag in order to remove his jacket.

“Maybe a little,” Killua mumbled, crouching down and leaving his empty cup on the carpet before shuffling his way over to the couch as well, “but if you give me a kiss, I’d be able to pull an all-nighter if you wanted me to.” 

“Unless you have an essay due tomorrow that you didn’t tell me about, I don’t think you need to do that,” Gon answered, his teenage mind trying not to twist those words into meaning something more steamy. 

“Can I still have the kiss though?”

Smiling to himself, Gon spun around to present his boyfriend with a playful peck on the cheek. Before Killua could protest, the older boy turned his attention back to removing the windbreaker, which had gotten caught on his wristwatch. With a gentle tug, the sleeve came loose. Gon checked that it wasn’t damaged before slipping the jacket off completely and slinging it over the back of the sofa. 

As soon as he finished, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt his lower half pressed up against the couch. A sharp nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck, causing him to giggle. Killua let out a content sigh, obviously happy that his adorable boyfriend had returned to him. But, with that exhale, Gon’s nose picked up a certain scent. Anyone other than him probably wouldn’t have noticed it. The laugh stopped abruptly. Brows furrowing with concern, the question had to be asked.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Well, you just saw me drink that cup of water, right?”

“You know what I mean, Killua. Have you been drinking alcohol?” They were both nineteen, so they weren’t legally allowed to drink yet. 

Killua gave another sigh, but this time it was exasperated. Even though he had tried his best to hide it, Gon’s sense of smell was too damn keen. On top of that, the boy of the Freecss Family was a goody two-shoes, always hellbent on following the rules for some reason. Because of his beloved’s cute pleading a month before, Killua had agreed to stop his high-school drinking habits… but that was a lie. As long as Gon didn’t find out, it was fine to enjoy a few beers or half a bottle of vodka, right? But, due to that canine-like nose, the jig was up tonight. The only thing Killua could do now was downplay the situation. To start, he gave his boyfriend’s cheek a gentle kiss.

“C’mon, don’t be so upset. I only had one,” Killua murmured.

“One is more than none,” Gon shot back pulling his face away, “And one what? A beer? A whole bottle of wine?” 

“Just a beer,” Killua answered, choosing the beverage with the lower alcohol content. It wasn’t true, but, for the falsehood to become reality, he simply had to keep Gon from checking the kitchen sink. Slyly, the top of the relationship moved his hands to play with the hem of Gon’s T-shirt. Now he would give his reasoning. “At school today, Rictor brought everyone his family’s newest microbrew. He wanted all of us to try it and give our thoughts on it. Though, it was a pale ale aimed at college girls.” Because of that, Killua had downed a few other things afterward. 

“If he brought it for _ all _ of you, it should have been fine for you to decline,” came a rebuttal paired with a suspicious squint. Killua’s breath didn’t smell like hops at all.

“Well, you know peer pressure. If everyone is doing it, it’s not good to be the only one who doesn’t…” The younger boy sweatdropped, realizing who he was talking to. It was probably better to try an apology. “Gon, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever you like.” His piano fingers slipped underneath his beloved’s shirt and all the way up to an unsuspecting chest. He gave the nipples there a stimulating tweak.

“Ah!” Gon cried out, blushing as his body reacted to his boyfriend’s touch. No, he wasn’t going to be swept off topic. This was an important issue if they were going to be living together! Pushing the grabby hands out, he spun around and tried to lock gazes with the blue-eyed teen. “K-Killua, you know I don’t want you drinking.”

“I know, so I’m sorry.”

“If you’ll do whatever I want, promise you won’t drink until you’re twenty-one, okay?”

“I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise what I can’t keep.”

“But you promised last time.”

“I definitely didn’t.” Killua was now the one to harden his stare. “Last time, you begged me not to be drunk when we’re together. Since you were so damn cute about it, I agreed; I didn’t promise. So you should actually be praising me for drinking less.”

“You’ve still been drinking since then?” Gon’s expression was shocked before changing to upset. He hadn’t noticed. Well, he hadn’t thought he had needed to.

“What’s with that look? This is the first time you’ve asked me to stop drinking alcohol completely,” Killua countered. With Gon making such a face, he could see his victory. All he had to do was flip the situation and overwhelm the other boy with words. “And hey, I let you go out and meet up with your friends tonight, didn’t I? You left me here by myself, bored and alone for four hours with nothing to do but watch TV and check what there was in the fridge. You didn’t even come back at the time you said you were going to. 8:30 and 9:30 aren’t even close.”

Gon dropped his gaze and bit his lip. So he was the one responsible for Killua’s drinking this evening. He had been having so much fun with everyone, but there were consequences for that. “I’m sorry, Killua,” he apologized weakly.

“Yeah, you should be,” Killua said in a chiding tone, “coming home late and immediately getting angry at me. Who does that to the person they’re in a relationship with? And I’m hurt that you didn’t even give me a proper kiss when you got back.” Upon changing the subject, he leaned forward, waiting expectantly for Gon to initiate.

It took a moment for Gon to gather himself. After all those accusations, he felt like such a bad boyfriend. Swallowing his pained feelings, he tilted his head and met Killua’s lips with his own. He was offering a sweet kiss, but it swiftly turned into something more. When a warm tongue pressed against his teeth, the spiky-haired obediently opened his mouth, allowing his lover to do whatever he pleased. 

It wasn’t long before Gon was laying on the couch, Killua on top of him. Their lips were still connected in a deep kiss as their bottom halves grinded together. The older boy moaned into the kiss when he felt skilled hands groping at his chest again. He allowed it this time, wrapping his arms around the neck above him. Moments later, both boys had pitched tents in their pants, showing that they had fallen into the lustful state common to many young couples. 

Killua triumphantly broke the kiss, lapping up the saliva that had escaped down his beloved’s cheek. He followed it down to Gon’s ear, in which he whispered softly, “You couldn’t even taste it, right?” 

“T-taste what?” the bottom of the relationship panted cutely, having nearly forgotten their argument less than ten minutes before. His mind was melting and his body was craving his boyfriend’s love. 

“That’s a good boy,” Killua smiled, shifting their positions so he was between Gon’s legs. Before he could do anything, there was a loud rustle as the plastic bag fell off the back of the couch and onto his leg. He would have ignored it, but Gon reacted to the noise by blushing and adorably covering his face with his hands. Reaching behind him, the white-haired teen grabbed it to see what was inside. 

First, he pulled out a pair of thick black socks. Obviously they were nothing to be bashful about. But, it did remind Killua that he should tell Gon to stop working part time at the gas station. Next, there was a packaged 16GB flash drive. Probably for class, he wondered if the older boy had lost the last one he had bought, or maybe this one was for a shared group project? Last, out came a red and black box. Killua raised an eyebrow as Gon peeked up at him in embarrassment. 

“Who are these for?” a cattish grin asked after having seen the label. The Zoldyck boy shook the carton of condoms teasingly. “Ribbed and studded? Someone is quite the little pervert, aren’t they?” 

“Th-they’re for you…” came Gon’s truthful reply, his body filled with a lust he couldn’t deny. “Because I was late tonight, I was thinking maybe you’d… like to use them.”

“You did buy the large size,” Killua observed, flipping the box over to check if the instructions were any different than usual. Once he was done reading, he rocked his hips back and forth, a thoughtful look on his face. “I guess you must be tired after playing with your friends. If you bought these for me, you can go to sleep. It’s been a while since I jerked off by-” 

“No! I want-!” Gon cried out, sitting up abruptly. Realizing that he was a little too eager, his face became as bright red as a strawberry. Placing his hands gingerly on his boyfriend’s erection, he murmured in a calmer tone but with just as much purpose, “K-Killua, I want you to use them i-inside of me.”

“Good boy, Gon. You're the cutest when you’re honest,” Killua purred, kissing his beloved’s forehead affectionately. “Shall we go to the bedroom then?”

“Okay.” 

Killua quickly turned off the TV, leaving only the moonlight to lead them. As they moved, clinging to each other with a raging desire to have a night full of passionate sex, Gon left his clothes behind piece by piece. When he fell backwards onto the bed he shared with his lover, the black-haired teen was naked and very much ready to be taken. Lovingly, he opened his arms in order to embrace Killua until the morning arrived. 

\--

Gon blinked awake when he heard the sound of clinking glass. He was tucked into bed, his head comfortably resting against the pillows. But, he was alone in the bedroom. The boy made the motion to sit up, but yelped when his whole lower body screamed that it was too sore to move. Last night’s activities had been rough and rigorous, but overall very satisfying. Blushing to himself, he looked at the empty box on the nightstand and wondered if he should buy more.

“Good morning, Gon,” Killua called out, walking from the kitchen to the bedroom with two plates of eggs and bacon. He smiled widely as he set the warm breakfasts down on the blankets. “Or rather, good brunchtime. If today wasn’t Friday, you’d have missed all your morning classes.”

“But it’s still Friday! Why didn’t you wake me up before now?” Gon asked, looking down at his watch. He had work in an hour!

“Don’t worry, I called the gas station and told them that you won’t be going. Actually, I let them know that you’re quitting.” Killua nonchalantly pulled two forks out of his pajama pocket and placed them on the plates. 

“Huh? But I need to let them know a month in advance so they can find a repl-”

“They perfectly understand why you needed to quit on short notice,” the stormy blue eyes glinted in a way that made Gon swallow the rest of his words, “and so you’ll pick up your last paycheck and clean out your locker next Tuesday. Is that fine?”

“I guess,” Gon mumbled, still a bit stunned. He shook out of his thoughts when a forkful of scrambled eggs pressed against his lips. He accepted it, grinning happily as he noticed they were cheesy. 

“Now that we’re living together, let me take care of you,” the top of the relationship stated. “Financially, emotionally, sexually…”

“Killua.”

“Heh, anything you need, just let me know.” Before he could shovel another amount of egg into Gon’s mouth, his smartphone rang from the couch out in the living room. He ruffled his boyfriend’s hair before getting up and leaving to answer the call. It was probably Milluki asking why five thousand dollars was being given to a random gas station. Well, just like the empty alcohol bottles hidden in the upper cabinet, as long as Gon didn’t know about it, everything would be fine. They could spend their days happily together in love without any problems. Killua would make sure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prologue chapter to DV AV : Domestic Violence Adult Video! As you can see, this is the start to a troubling relationship between Killua and Gon where there are signs of something bad, thus the chapter title "S.O.S.". Though not all the players of the main story were present (though mentioned), I hope you can see what type of dramatic story DV AV is planned to be.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving me kudos, comments, and reviews! I'll probably return to E.E.Pet or Hunter Mission 69 next~


End file.
